Security Robot
Not to be confused with Robots from the Alone digital trip. Security Robots are an enemy type in Watch Dogs 2. They are a type of security technology developed by the Tidis Corporation, and are usually employed by major tech companies such as Haum Electronics and Nudle. Description Security robots are autonomous surveillance devices that roll around, patrolling the perimeter of any given area they are assigned to. They assist guards by plugging gaps in security and alerting guards to intruders. When an intruder is spotted, the robot will activate an alarm, causing nearby guards to start a search in the area (though it won’t trigger the faction “Escaping” screen, which means Marcus won’t have to escape from the guards) and the robot will attempt to call reinforcements. However, unlike guard dogs, robots don’t count as members of Umeni, or any faction they are helping, which means when they detect Marcus, the faction won’t engage him in combat. They have an LED display on their "face", showing "emotions" for programmed responses corresponding to their current status. Their neutral face is a green smile. They can be hacked in three different ways: they can be powered off temporarily, they can be turned into a "party bot" or be turned into a "love bot." As the names suggest, the party bot sequence makes them dance and play music, showing various colors of different faces, and the lovebot sequence makes them display pink heart eyes on their LED displays. The "love bot" mode will cause them seek out nearby NPC's and charge into them, knocking them out. They can usually be found patrolling important buildings, but they are also common in wealthier neighborhoods of the Bay Area, being used to guard homes from intrusion. Tactics Security robots are effectively security cameras on wheels. Although they have no defensive or offensive countermeasures, they will alert enemies when Marcus and/or his drones are spotted within a restricted area, and call reinforcements. The best counter-tactics to employ against security robots are simply to hack them. If, however, the player is low on botnets, a stealthier tactic would be to move cover-to-cover when they aren't looking and avoid them. Lastly, because they cannot defend themselves from physical attacks, destroying them with gunfire or explosives is another viable option, though this may alert nearby enemies. They can be disabled with the 2EZ Taser Gun making far less of a commotion than shooting them. Hacking the robots into the "love bot" mode will cause them to charge at and knock out nearby NPC's, making them useful for causing a distraction or clearing out guards. Quotes When Patrolling * "Sector sweep complete." * "Nothing to report." * "Everything is in order." * "Bleep beep bloop." * "Greetings, fellow security personnel." * "My systems are operating optimally." When an enemy is spotted * "Warning: all units on alert." When "Partybot" sequence is initiated * "Party Bot sequence initiated!" * "Never had a single lesson! Can you tell?" * "A robot in the streets, an android in the sheets!" * "My movement parameters are groovy!" * "Robots have an inherent understanding of rhythm!" When "Lovebot" sequence is initiated * "Love Bot sequence initiated!" * "I love you!" * "I meant to do that!" * "Rebooty call!" * "My core temperature is escalating!" * "Guess it's time for a cold shower!" * "Anybody wanna try real online dating?" * "I will cuddle you so hard!" * "Ooh, I'm getting hard-wired!" * "Take me! Take me now!" When Patrolling (Reception Robot) * "Hi there." * "Hello, human." * "Welcome to the neighborhood." '' * ''"Welcome to the Nudle Campus." (Nudle Robot Only) * "Continuing my patrol." * "My capacities are optimal." * "Covering 50 acres, the Nudle Campus is both private and public space." (Nudle Robot only) Scanning an NPC (Reception Robot) * "Would you allow me to scan you?" * "Please allow me to scan you." * "You've been randomly selected." * "Just a moment of your time. If you don't mind." * "Scanning takes just a few seconds." (while scanning) * "Scan is complete." (after scanning) * "Everything seems to be in order, Mr. (distorted audio)." (after scanning Marcus) Gallery Wd2 tidis securityrobot2.png|A greeter robot, a variation of the security robot, roams around Nudle's headquarters in Silicon Valley. Wd2 robot.png Wd2 robot2.png|Wrench unboxing the security robot he will eventually turn into Wrench Jr. Robot_Normal.jpg|Security Robot. Robot_suspicion.jpg|Security Robot in "suspicious" face. Dancebot.jpg|"Partybot" face. Lovebot.jpg|"Lovebot" face. Robot_Anger.jpg|"Engage" face. Trivia *Security droids are employed in real life in many areas of Silicon Valley. One such real-world security droid that Tidis' robots are comparable to is the Knightscope K3. *Only Tidis, Nudle, and Galilei use reception robots, also known as greeter robots, which have a different voice and shape then security robots. They even have unique quotes, most of them explaining about their corresponding company. *If the player uses the RC Jumper to taunt the robot, the robot will display crying emotes on its screen. *If the player shoots a greeter robot, it will show a distressed, yellow emote on its screen. *If a greeter robot nears an NPC or Marcus, their faces will turn blue and will start to scan people. *Strangely enough, the police will not shoot and destroy Security robots if they are found attacking NPCs, but Umeni Security Corps will. *After a greeter robot scans Marcus, the robot will thank Marcus, but the robot will not mention Marcus' last name when thanking him. *If the player initiates the "Party Bot" sequence on the greeter robot at Nudle HQ, nearby NPCs will watch and record the robot dancing on their phones. *If a shootout occurs in a public area and a security robot is present, they will flee the area along with other civilians. *A security bot in Lovebot mode may trigger a reinforcement call if it kills an enemy in plain view. *When a security bot is destroyed, it will emit a beeping noise and then explode. See Also *Wrench Jr., a security robot that Wrench hijacked and made his own. *Wrench III, custom made robot presumably made by Wrench, featured in the Human Conditions DLC. *Tidis Combat Prototype, a deadly prototype robot designed by Tidis and used by Umeni. References # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxwqfoRjrZk # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x33dK6e1EYM Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Hackable Category:Objects Category:Enemies